


Locked Up Abroad

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Distant future, Everything is consensual, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Future, Future Fic, I just don't care about giving my fics normal titles that make sense, I left all my fucks in the fuck field and didn't harvest them, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Surprise Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, What-If, don't take this seriously, has nothing to do with the tv show, the lack of archive warnings is because the horny levels got out of control, this is just porn for its own sake, what-if fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Three antisocial criminals wake up in complete isolation from the rest of the human race, for better or for worse and when escape proves complicated, life finds a way to deal with the bullshit.
Relationships: Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Hyouga/Momiji Homura/Mozu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momiji Homura/Mozu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Locked Up Abroad

Prior to waking up in their current location, the two men and one woman had no particular reason to lie down in a tiny room with a tiny window and stare at the twinkling stars dotting the night sky. However, as the eccentric trio soon discovered after waking up in a tightly sealed maximum security prison, thanks to a huge bottle of revival fluid spilling on their statues, there wasn't a whole lot to do after spending the better part of a day searching for a way to escape the dull, gloomy facility Ishigami Senku, the new president of the Fairly and Evenly Divided States of America, had left them to rot in a handful of days before his swearing-in ceremony. "For the good of the people." he claimed, after getting drunk and watching Gen get his ass beat in an arm-wrestling match with Ukyo, not that Mozu, Hyouga, or Homura had any idea what happened, being statues at the time. As luck had it, Senku, being drunk as hell, forgot that he had stashed his last batch of revival fluid in the prison a few days before he had the three criminals tossed in there, the moment Taiju shut the door with every ounce of his extraordinary strength, Senku decided not to worry about anything for the time being and go celebrate his newfound success as the leader of the free world with every single one of his 5,717 closest friends. 

Mozu sighed, glancing at the moon for a moment. He was never known for giving a shit about much of anything, but one thing he hated was boredom. Being stuck in prison was possibly the most bored Mozu had been. Or would be, at least, if he were alone. As luck had it, he had company, and not just any company, but a guy who taught him an interesting new style of martial arts and a slim, petite girl with a cute face and pink hair. Could be a lot worse, he told himself. 

"Well, looks like we're stuck here for a while." Homura, who happened to be lying between Hyouga and Mozu, said.

Judging by her tone of voice, it was impossible to tell what she was really feeling, so nobody bothered to guess. 

"For now." 

Mozu and Homura both turned to look at Hyouga, who was, if anything, even harder to read than Homura. 

"How the hell do you think we got in here?" 

"How the hell would we know, we were petrified until a few hours ago." Mozu replied, with Hyoga giving him a disappointed look. 

"You're missing the point. Obviously someone had to bring us in here, so obviously they got in here somehow." Hyouga shot back. "And since they're not here now, there has to be an easily accessible entrance and exit, we just haven't found it yet." 

"This place is bigger than a football field though, it could take days and we'll all die before then." Homura added.

Hyouga shook his head, both of them ignoring the fact that Mozu, who had no idea what a football field was (or a football, or the sport in general,) gave them a weird look. "It won't take that long. You don't think I got that naive wannabee communist hippie we had to work for to trust me by being unable to find a fucking door, do you?" he continued, his jab at Tsukasa earning the slightest grin from Homura. 

"How much you wanna bet he still refuses to wear shoes?" 

Though Hyouga made no verbal response to her comment, he couldn't help but grin a little, not that anyone could see it through his mask. "At any rate, we've searched over half this prison, if we get some rest now and split up tomorrow, someone will find the damn door sooner or later and then we can all go on our merry way." 

It was a bit strange that even after hours of wandering through the prison, none of them saw or heard anyone else, but being too occupied with figuring out how to get the hell out, none of them bothered to think about it too hard. 

"Well, at least I found this." Homura said, grabbing a blanket she had brought with her from another room they found a while ago and pulling it over her head. 

"Wait a minute." 

Homura popped her head out from under the blanket when Mozu spoke up, shooting him a confused look. 

"Nobody else is here right now. And who the hell knows what we'll find outside? As long as we're here, we might as well take advantage of the free time before we make our prison break." 

"So we're going there, aren't-" Hyouga thought, Mozu barreling full speed ahead before Hyouga could even finish his thought.

"You got a boyfriend?" Mozu asked Homura, who cocked her head to the side for a moment before looking at Hyouga. "Let me guess, you two seem like you go way back, so why don't you enlighten me on the situation." 

Whatever Hyouga had anticipated during all his time in the stone world, this wasn't it. 

"What are we?" 

Hyouga sighed, glancing at Homura, then Mozu. "Is this really the right time to be having this conversation, Homura?" 

Homura moved to face him, giving him a curious look. 

"Oh, so it's like that." Mozu added. "This ought to be entertaining. I don't mind sharing you with him if that's what you'd like."

"Here we go." Hyouga was a man who considered himself prepared for just about everything it was possible to be prepared for, but this wasn't anywhere near being on the list. 

"Time is the only thing we really have any of right now, just saying." Homura started, looking at both of the men she was stuck in a maximum security prison with. "I mean, if you'd be jealous or something, just say so. And not that I'm keeping track or anything, but I certainly never complained when you and Gen-" 

Of all the conversations Hyouga had ever wanted to have with Homura, this was one he never expected he'd be having, but knowing that did nothing to help him deny the sudden, familiar spark of warmth making its presence known inside him. 

"Forget him, he was a jackass." 

Homura's eyes widened for a moment, noticing all too suddenly that Mozu and Hyouga were looking at her just as intently as she was looking at them. Several different kinds of thoughts, all of them involving questionable and yet terrible, awful, wonderful things she had until now been too afraid to tell anyone, bowled her over like an 18-wheeler truck on a six lane highway with no speed limit. No time like the present, she thought, assuming Hyouga was on board with it. 

Mozu, never one for subtlety, added his two cents without a thought to whatever complicated drama Hyouga and Homura may or may not have been tangled up in. "So you guys wanna do this or not?" 

Hyouga and Homura looked at Mozu, then both men looked at Homura, direct eye contact was made and the temperature of the room seemed to suddenly increase by several degrees.

______

Hyouga was never particularly fond of people, so when he did find people he could tolerate, it was always a nice surprise. Sure, Mozu was there too but Hyouga found it all too easy to ignore him while Homura was sucking him off. Sure, his knees hurt a little at first, but that became nothing more than a distant memory when Homura swirled her tongue around just right-"fuck, don't stop-" he cursed, not that Homura was in any position to respond, but he knew she'd listen to him no matter what-Homura was useful like that, after all-not like most people. Hyouga had long since stopped paying attention to anything but how hard he was and the look in Homura's eyes as she stared up at him, so he had neither any idea what Mozu was doing nor any reason to care, though he occasionally heard a low grunt or groan from the other man now and then. Hyouga was much quieter himself, but since they were completely isolated from the outside world, he had no reason to muster up the energy to give the slightest hint of a fuck about it. 

"Mmh, fuck, you're so tight-" Mozu cursed in a low voice as Homura dug her nails into biceps; uncaring of whether Hyouga was paying attention to him or not. He kind of wished Hyouga wasn't there so he could hear the kinds of noises Homura would make more clearly, but hey, pussy was pussy and at the end of the day, Mozu didn't care how he got what he wanted as long as the end result was entertaining. And Homura more than fit the bill, being a cute, petite girl who came off as shy at first and turned out to have some very interesting tricks up her sleeve. It also helped that she was as light as a feather-when she sat on his face earlier, he grabbed her thighs hard enough to leave nail marks and didn't let go until Hyouga has stopped making out with her. "I bet you've never been fucked like this before, have you?-Or maybe you have, but you won't remember it when I'm done with you." 

"You like that, don't you?" Hyouga purred as he thrust just hard enough to get her attention but not enough to hurt, the tip of his cock almost reaching the back of her throat. "Of course you do," he continued, his voice as soft as velvet. "It's not like you're a blushing virgin after all." Hyouga gave one more thrust, fucking her mouth much to her delight before pulling back a bit to give her a chance to breathe. Hyouga knew everything there was to know about Homura and Homura knew almost everything there was to know about him, so everything he did got exactly the kind of reaction he wanted out of her. If she also happened to enjoy Mozu's company, well, that was just less work for him to do. 

"You know, waking up in the future doesn't suck as much as I thought it would." Mozu added with a wicked grin, his eyes glued on Homura, to which nobody bothered to respond. "Never thought I'd find a girl like you anyways." 

Homura had no idea how Mozu could still string together complete sentences, nor did she care, making use of the moment Hyouga pulled out to get some more air before he thrust back into her mouth with a hard snap of his hips; digging her nails into Mozu that much harder in response. 

"You really are something-" Mozu went on, grabbing both her thighs and lifting her up off the ground a bit, not enough to mess with whatever Hyouga was doing (Mozu wasn't paying attention and didn't care); squeezing her thighs with a nice strong grip. For being such a small girl, she had thick thighs that felt way too good to grab and squeeze in his huge, rough hands, a low moan rumbling in his throat when he thrust into her as deep as possible. Judging by the the dazed look in her eyes and the strangled noise she made, she seemed to enjoy it, and she made no complaints when Hyouga responded by grabbing her by the shoulders and thrusting into her mouth. Though his thrusts were much more slow and deliberate than Mozu's, he made no note of the odd, strangled noises she made, as he knew how to avoid causing any permanent damage.

"You like that, you little slut? You've been waiting for something like this for a while, I bet." Hyouga spat, his dick doing all his thinking for him in a rare moment of uncharacteristic impulsiveness. Usually he preferred to give off the impression that he was in complete control of everything, but being trapped in isolation with nobody else to see or hear a damn thing was as good an excuse as any for him to shake off some of his more repressive tendencies. He had even taken off his mask before deep-throating Homura, which was another sign that this wasn't just a regular day. You win some, you lose some, Hyouga told himself when he decided to tell his inhibitions to go fuck themselves and double team his trusted subordinate with a man whose ass he had kicked six ways to Sunday about 15 minutes before they both got petrified on an island by some shitty old limp-dicked geezer with control issues. In light of recent events, none of that really surprised Hyouga-weirder things had happened during his time in the Empire of Might after all. 

"Well, now, what do you think?" Homura breathed, her voice breaking up when Mozu thrust into her with a quick snap of his hips and a low growl after Hyouga pulled out a moment to give her a chance to respond-as lovely as her mouth felt around his cock, he couldn't deny the urge to hear her voice once more before he let himself lose control completely. "You know what I like after all." 

Hyouga's blood was boiling earlier, but now it had practically burst into flames, the normally quiet spear-wielder letting out a chuckle before he thrust back into her mouth. "I knew you'd say that." 

It was so hot and he was so hard that Hyouga almost forgot where his hands had wandered until he felt his thumb ghost over Homura's delicate pale throat-in other circumstances, he would have wrapped his hands around it while he fucked her into the dirt, but this wasn't the right time for it, so instead he and Mozu flipped her over; Hyouga instructing her to take as much of his cock in her mouth as she could just the way she liked him to and Mozu didn't pay any attention to anything but fucking her just as hard as he had been before, not being the type to be patient enough to bother with anything else. Homura was pretty quiet even during sex, so the little squeak of surprise she made before Mozu grabbed her waist was that much more amusing to both men.

"I'd say I'm surprised you can take two men that well except I'm not." Hyouga remarked, his voice strained but his face showing few signs of exertion, looking down at Homura and running a hand through her hair while Mozu grasped her waist and pounded her at an unrelenting pace-if she thought he was going rough before, this was something else entirely, she thought, just how she liked it. Though she struggled a bit to keep Hyouga's cock in her mouth, she soon figured out how to keep up, Hyouga stroking her cheek affectionately before grabbing her hair and going back to fucking her mouth. "We wouldn't be here if you didn't know what you were doing, after all." 

Homura soon got the sense that she was almost at her limit, realizing that the slick feeling between her legs was almost as hot and wet and it had been when Mozu ate her out earlier, and whined in response when both men picked up the pace a little, Hyouga first and then Mozu a few seconds behind. Mozu's thrusts soon grew more erratic and unsteady, but it made no difference, as the force behind them was just the same-a little too much and yet somehow not quite enough at the same time, aggravating that increasingly frustrating feeling of arousal that threatened to swallow her thoughts into a blank void with each snap of his hips and each deep, rumbling grunt and groan that passed his lips, the harsh, guttural sound vibrating in her ears while Hyouga was commenting on how amusing it was that she wanted his cock so badly in his characteristic smooth, dangerous voice almost too much to bear, her heart pounding as she squeezed her walls around Mozu's cock as best as she could, which wasn't much but it helped enough, the much larger man pulling her closer to him in one quick motion before he finished, holding onto her as if his life depended on it until he was done. Though it was too hard to concentrate on anything else, Hyouga didn't let up, grabbing Homura's face and giving her wicked grin when she tried to grab his thigh. Within the blink of an eye, with Mozu's cock still inside her, Homura succeeded on her second try and gripped Hyouga's thigh just in time for Hyouga to cum on her face, grabbing the base of his cock only when he held her up enough so she wouldn't fall. 

"Fuck, you're really hot-especially looking like that." Mozu said after Homura wiped her face, lying on the scratchy blanket they had thrown down in a hurry and gazing up at both of them with an unreadable expression; Mozu wasting no time in lying next to Homura and idly toying with the bottom of her lip by pressing his thumb on it while Hyouga lied down after using what turned out to be an old curtain as a makeshift blanket, staring up at the ceiling after Mozu kissed Homura on the neck and rolled over to pass out. 

"You smell nice for somebody who's been in prison for a while." Homura told Hyouga as she curled up next to him, being the big spoon to his little spoon. 

"That's a compliment I've never heard before, but I'll take it." Hyouga huffed good-naturedly as Homura grabbed onto him-he supposed he could indulge her this one time, he thought as they drifted off to sleep to recover from their exertion. 

______

Several hours later (not that anybody had a watch or a phone, but whatever,) Homura woke up to a sound-or rather, a lack of sound, that set her on edge. Though she was by far not nearly as experienced as a hunter as some of the former citizens of the Empire of Might, some deeply hidden instinct inside her told her something was very, very wrong as she got up and tiptoed her way over the two men passed out near her to the tiny window in the prison cell they had been sharing. She shook her head when she noticed the window was not, in fact, sealed like they thought it had been-she might have asked herself how the hell all three of them missed that had it not been for what she saw outside the window. Or-

"What are you looking at, Homura?" Hyouga asked. 

"I think it's more like who I'm looking at, I think." 

"What do you mean by that?" Hyouga's voice sounded the same as usual, but Homura could tell he seemed concerned anyways; getting up to see what she was looking at. 

"Wait, don't tell me, let me guess-" Mozu started. "We're about to have company. Should have figured, this place is way too big for the three of us, after all." 

Homura, being too confused and frightened by what she saw, didn't bother to look at Mozu, but found it a little odd that he guessed correctly (in a sense,) considering the noises she heard didn't sound like anything human despite seeing things that were shaped disturbingly like people she had seen before. 

"Sounds like it's gonna be a lot of company too." Mozu added, getting up when Hyouga, who after catching a glimpse of what Homura was looking at, gave him a look telling him to get off his ass and check it out for himself. 

When the three criminals got a bird's eye view of what was approaching the prison, none of them made a sound, all of them in too much shock trying to process the fact that everyone else on the planet had died and come back as rotting, shambling corpses and were descending on the prison as if they were all part of a single hivemind. 

"Where the hell are we gonna go from here?" Homura asked after Mozu broke down a wall on the opposite side of the prison, Mozu and Hyouga holding a broken hockey stick and a broom respectively while Homura got her hands on a loaded gun they found in a desk in some shitty little office room. 

"Doesn't matter as long as it's somewhere else. We'll figure out the details later." Hyouga replied, the three criminals fleeing the prison and what appeared to be the rest of the human race without wasting a moment looking back as the horde of walking corpses headed towards the prison. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Stone and zombies? Why not Dr. Stone and zombies, that's why.


End file.
